


fuckboy mornings

by amarillecer



Series: playboy policies [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Coffee, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer
Summary: "Goyo naman,""You've been a bad boy, Ilyong.""Let me hear you this time."sober ilyong wants to feel what drunk ilyong felt last night.[sequel to 'no fuckboys allowed']





	fuckboy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> fluff and smut like you guys asked ! enjoy mga bakla pasensya na kung pangit HAHAHA

‘What the fuck? Asan ako?’

Ilyong woke up to a throbbing headache and an unfamiliar scene of a blue-painted bedroom that certainly didn’t belong to him or Joven. He looked around to see the color of his shirt that he dressed in last night on the wooden floor of the bedroom. He sat up to a slight chill, realizing that he was in nothing but the navy blue sheets the bed was covered in and immediately grabbed a sweatshirt on the floor and the boxers from the previous night to walk outside of the room to an awfully familiar house setting.

He slowly walked down the stairs and caught a whiff of coffee and pancakes. In the kitchen, a man of a taller build stood, wearing nothing but boxers, preparing breakfast. Ilyong was still puzzled as to where he was until he stopped at the foot of the stairs, opening his eyes wide realizing that he slept in Joven’s boyfriend’s house. His best friend probably had sex which is why they couldn’t go home, but then begs the question to him as well.

‘Did I fuck someone last night?’ Ilyong wondered, opening his mouth to the man hunched over the stove, intently watching his pancakes being cooked.

As Ilyong walked closer to the kitchen, his headache slowly hurt even more, so he got a plastic cup from a stack he saw on the dining table to fill with water and just ask the breakfast cook if he had some paracetamol. But as he was getting a cup from the stack, the man turned around and smiled at him.

“Good Morning, Ilyong.” The man turned off the stove and inched closer to Ilyong who only held his hand in front of him and glared.

“Goyo, I swear do not move a single step or ihahagis ko yung plato sa’yo.” Ilyong was admittedly shocked at the man who opened his eyes wide at the threat but stepped back and chuckled.

“Di mo maalala no?” Goyo questioned, and evidently, Ilyong didn’t even know what he was supposed to remember.

“Klaro namang hindi ko maalala diba?” Ilyong stepped closer to the fridge to pour himself a pitcher of water and took a big gulp of it that soothed his headache for a few moments before its pain came back once more.

“Sige, um, maupo ka muna. Pwede naman nating pag-usapan over kape.” Goyo grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee while Ilyong sat down by the dining table and crossed his legs, waiting for the young man.

“Salamat.” Ilyong said shyly as Goyo handed over a mug of coffee, creamer, sugar and even some medicine for hangovers.

“Walang anuman. So, ano gusto mong malaman?” Goyo sat down at the seat in front of Ilyong, took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

“Did we have sex last night?” Ilyong took the mug in his hand and cocked his head to the side while squinting at Goyo who could only open his mouth, speechless.

“Um, well. To be frank, oo.” Goyo answered, biting his lips, scared of Ilyong’s reaction.

“Well, shit.” Ilyong took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He would absolutely kill drunk Ilyong for breaking his ‘no fuckbuys allowed’ rule. What was he thinking? No scratch that, was drunk Ilyong even thinking?

“To be fair, I did resist at first. Tinanong nga kita, tapos ikaw pa umuna.” Goyo stated matter-of-factly before the two of them drank their coffees in silence. Before Goyo stared at the boy who drank his medicine and tapped his fingers on the table afterwards.

“Pasensya na, Ilyong. Di kita nakilala nang maigi bago tayo nag, you know.” Goyo apologized and extended his arm into a handshake which Ilyong only stared at with an eyebrow raised.

“Gregorio del Pilar, Goyo for short.” Goyo pursed his lips which formed into a smile as Ilyong squinted at the boy before taking his hand and courteously shaking it.

“Emilio Jacinto, Ilyong for short.” Ilyong replied briefly before retracting his hand to stare at the boy who was just smiling at him.

“Can you, not do that with your face?” Ilyong scrunched his face as he sipped his coffee, staring at Goyo who was just smiling at him. It was the eyes.

“Uy, grabe ka. Ang pogi mo kasi.” Goyo took a sip of his drink and set down his mug to lean forward and support his body with his arms crossed on the table.

“Thanks. Not too shabby yourself.” Ilyong eyed Goyo up and down before catching Goyo’s hazel eyes once more. It was definitely the eyes.

“So, ano kurso mo?” Goyo tried opening up so that he and Ilyong wouldn’t be so awkward.

“BS Psychology, ikaw?” Ilyong tried warming up to Goyo, after all he and the lad in front of him had sex. Unfortunately, he couldn’t remember it.

“Ah, buti naman. Material Engineering.” Goyo nodded his head as Ilyong mouthed an ‘oh, okay’ and took a sip of his drink.

“Wala ka talagang maalala, Ilyong?” Goyo furrowed his eyebrows together as he looked at Ilyong who was shaking his head.

“Not really, last ko nang maalala kasi yung nasa labas ako tapos hinila ni Vicente si Joven kaya mag-isa nalang ako nun. Tapos, dumating ka.” Ilyong stared at the table, remembering whatever his mind would and looked up at the mention of the last sentence, before smirking and letting it fall instantly.

“Tapos, dumating ako.” Goyo smiled at the last sentence and repeated it, watching every inch of Ilyong that he could, because god was this boy glaring at him beautiful.

“Pasensya na at ganito tayo nagkilala.” Ilyong took a final sip of his coffee before realizing it was empty, he then looked inside, pouted and set it on the table.

“Gusto mo pa? Here you can have mine. Nagkape na ako kanina, sa totoo lang. Half pa yan.” Goyo offered his mug to which Ilyong obliged and took it in his sweater paws.

“You look nice. Di mo rin siguro maalala, pero akin yan.” Goyo mentioned, pointing to the gray sweater Ilyong was wearing comfortably.

“Smells nice.” Ilyong smiled and took another sip of coffee before staring at Goyo once more, losing the smile he initially had.

“Would you have gone on a date with me if nagmeet tayo somewhere else?” Goyo asked as Ilyong set his mug down and cocked his head to the side.

“Di mo naman siguro ako mapapansin kung hindi tayo nagkita dito.” Ilyong admitted, he wasn’t good looking in the eyes of many. Certainly not the type of beauty that would make anyone look twice.

“At sino naman nagsabi nun? Kahit saan pa man, Ilyong. Gugustuhin ko pa ring makapiling ka.” Goyo took Ilyong’s hand and ran his thumb over Ilyong’s knuckles who only blushed at the affection of the boy.

“Was I good?” Ilyong choked out. He never thought he would ask that question, but here he was.

“Well, I honestly can’t remember that well. Wanna help me?” Goyo winked at Ilyong who slapped retracted his arm and slapped Goyo’s forearm.

“Gago ka.” Ilyong glared and sipped on his coffee once more.

“No, in all honesty, you did well.” Goyo smiled and Ilyong only blushed in response.

“Salamat pala sa kape.” Ilyong attempted to break the awkward tension between them by commenting on his beverage, which seemed to work. Goyo bowed his head and smiled replying with a quick ‘you’re welcome’.

“You never answered.” Goyo reminded Ilyong of the question he asked a few moments ago.

“Ano ulet yung tanong?” Ilyong asked once more to make sure he could answer the question truthfully.

“Kung sa ibang lugar tayo unang nagkita, papayag ka bang ligawan kita?” Goyo restated the question before turning his attention to Ilyong who only nodded his head and smiled.

“Oo, siguro. Gwapo eh.” Ilyong replied, vaguely remembering drunk Ilyong forgetting about his ‘no fuckboys allowed’ rule because of his good looks. Thinking about it now, Goyo really seemed like someone he’d sit under the stars with, fuck the rules.

“Ikaw rin. Gwapo mo.” Goyo stood up and took the two mugs to the kitchen and briefly washed away the coffee with water, setting them aside to clean later. He wiped his wet hands and turned to the doorframe where Ilyong leaned.

“Pwede ba kitang halikan?” Goyo asked, reminiscent of the scene last night where their positioning was definitely reversed. Instead of Goyo on the wall, it was Ilyong, but regardless he still wanted a sweet kiss from the younger boy.

“Bakit naman hindi?” Ilyong smiled before closing in with Goyo and wrapping his arms around him. His mouth against the sweet plump lips of Goyo who he never thought he would kiss again.

The two kissed lustfully, as Goyo’s arms rested right on Ilyong’s ass squeezing them lightly to elicit a moan from Ilyong, muffled by the elder’s tongue inside. Ilyong’s hands roamed to Goyo’s hair to dishevel it as much as he could while their tongues dance to the morning music of the area. The two pulled apart as Ilyong realized what he had done, and he could only blush.

“Taas muna tayo?” Goyo smiled and pressed his body onto Ilyong before whispering. The latter then nodded briefly and smiled before being picked up by the former to be brought to his bedroom.

“Make me feel last night?” Ilyong pleaded, hungry to feel what drunk Ilyong had felt last night. He could bet it was good. 

“I’ll make sure of it, darling.” Goyo planted Ilyong on his lap as he sat down on the foot of the bed. The two kissing deeply and with more fervor than they had downstairs. Goyo’s hands held Ilyong by the ass while Ilyong’s hands and feet wrapped around Goyo’s body.

“You taste sweet, despite the coffee.” Ilyong breathed out to Goyo who just smiled in between their kiss before picking Ilyong up and setting him down slowly on the bed. He helped Ilyong remove his sweater and throw it on the floor. Slowly, Goyo moved to kiss Ilyong on his neck.

“Goyo,” Ilyong moaned as Goyo licked and sucked on his neck, leaving hickeys for the world to recognize that he was Goyo’s. Goyo sucked on his skin making sure that his kisses would form trails of marks.

Goyo licked where Ilyong’s neck met his shoulder that earned a moan from Ilyong who clutched onto Goyo’s bicep, feeling pleasure from merely getting kissed on other parts of his being aside from his face. Slowly, Goyo moved lower, interchanging kisses and tongue. He ran his tongue along Ilyong’s exposed nipple and ran circles around it before sucking on it gently, moving to the other one to do the exact same. His tongue the moved downwards to Ilyong’s stomach that contracted at the extraordinary feeling of wetness from something other than water.

Goyo held on to Ilyong’s hips as he kissed his stomach that clearly made him feel something already. His boxers beginned to tighten at the center and evidently, so did Ilyong’s. Goyo watched Ilyong’s back rise from the sheets and his face form perfect expressions as his mouth moved closer and closer to his hard member. Ilyong’s hand could only curl the sheets into a ball as he felt pleasure from the simple movement of the man, but slowly did his hand move to Goyo’s hair to take his gorgeous locks and run his fingers through them.

“Fuck.” Ilyong breathed into his hand which he moved to cover his mouth as Goyo kissed the patch of skin right above Ilyong’s already hard cock.

“Tanggalin mo yang kamay mo, gusto kong marinig yang tinig mo.” Goyo smirked and moved up to Ilyong to kiss him sweetly and grind their hard cocks against each other eliciting a low groan from Ilyong once more.

“Sure ka nito ah?” Goyo whispered to Ilyong who only nodded his head and stared into his eyes before smiling sweetly until fading into an expression that could make porn stars blush as Goyo took his member in his hand and stroked in a steady motion.

Ilyong’s back arched as Goyo’s hands moved quicker and quicker ‘til his motions suddenly stopped. Ilyong felt wetness around his cock as Goyo’s lips surrounded it which took him by surprise and to this his moans grew even louder.

“Goyo, please.” Ilyong breathed out heavily as Goyo licked his shaft until his tip, licking off his pre-cum.

“What do you want?” Goyo chuckled lowly as he sucked on Ilyong’s neck while his breath turned shaky and his figure was already ragged from the mere motions of the boy.

“Fuck me, Goyo.” Ilyong sounded irritated, he wanted to feel what drunk Ilyong felt, now. He wanted tightness inside of him, feel it become wet, experience pleasure from this man on top of him.

“Ano yun, Ilyong?” Goyo moved to Ilyong’s nipples, hovering over them for a second and turning to lick and suck on them once Ilyong spoke to hear the breathy tone of the boy.

“Please, Goyo. I need you, inside.” Ilyong spoke, wanting more and begging for it.

“Huwag kang magmadali, let me taste you first.” Goyo chuckled as he took Ilyong’s manhood in his mouth once more and licking it ‘til the entirety was in his mouth, the hilt reaching the back of Goyo’s throat.

Goyo let Ilyong’s dick out of his mouth for a few short moments when he’d go back to pleasuring Ilyong at his nipples as well as leave some kisses in Ilyong’s inner thighs. Evidently Ilyong wanted more from his screams and moans but Goyo loved seeing what he did to the young boy using just his mouth. The way Ilyong was weak under him, mewling and flushed it made him attracted to him more. Ilyong’s breaths were quick and quivering as Goyo would lick the head of his hard cock.

“Spread your legs, I want to see your ass. All mine, right Ilyong?” Goyo moved Ilyong’s legs positioning himself in between them as he poured lube on his hands to start prepping Ilyong for what was to come.

“Right.” Ilyong smirked as Goyo slowly inserted his slicked up finger in Ilyong’s ass, earning a muffled moan from the boy whose hand covered his mouth yet again.

“Cover your mouth one more time, itatali ko ‘yan. Let me hear you moan, Ilyong.” Goyo put Ilyong’s hand down forcefully and Ilyong admitted this whole dom thing was very hot.

“Baka nila tayo marinig, Goyo.” Ilyong spoke up while biting his bottom lip as Goyo’s lips once more moved upwards leaving trails of hickeys along the former’s chest and stomach.

“Natutulog pa naman yun. Kung hindi, let them hear that beautiful voice of yours.” Goyo rested his weight on one arm at Ilyong’s right before inserting another finger to stretch Ilyong more. The man eyed the expressions of the boy to observe if he was hitting the right spots or not. He stared at Ilyong wondering how he got so lucky with this man below him.

Goyo kissed Ilyong hungrily, as if he’d been searching for someone this tasty for the longest time. Ilyong quenched his thirst, definitely and he wanted nothing more than to call him his. He marked Ilyong as much as he could to let the world know that this beautiful boy, disheveled, moaning and messy before him was his. No one could take that away from him. He watched as Ilyong perfected oh’s as Goyo reached the bundle of nerves he was so sensitive for.

Their kisses were lustful and sweet at the same time. Their tongues danced and tasted one another as if they hadn’t before last night. They were entangled, intertwined and they wouldn’t have wished for anything else. Goyo took dominance and entered his tongue, exploring the lovely mouth of the younger man. Ilyong moaned into the kiss, as Goyo pressed a third finger into his already loose ass. He felt so much pleasure as Goyo rammed his fingers into him that he just needed Goyo to fill his ass up.

“Goyo, please. I’m ready.” Ilyong broke of their kiss as Goyo scanned the younger’s face before opening the bottle of lube and applying it hastily onto his cock and positioning his body right over Ilyong’s lubricated hole.

“How bad do you want it?” Goyo chuckled sweetly before leaving a mark on Ilyong’s very well-marked skin.

“Let me feel this tomorrow.” Ilyong breathed out, and swore he made the loudest moan as Goyo shoved his entire shaft inside, pulling out for a second only to push back in as quick.

“Fuck!” Ilyong arched his back and pulled at the sheets as Goyo’s skin slapped on his. Damn did it feel so good for Goyo to be fully sheathed inside him, but he made the mistake of biting on his finger to stop him from making another loud moan.

“Sabi ko namang wag mong takpan yung bibig mo diba?” Goyo stepped away from Ilyong making him whine at the feeling of being empty. He stepped and got two belts, one from the floor and one from his closet before strapping them onto Ilyong’s wrist and attaching them to the headboard to keep them in place.

“Goyo naman,” Ilyong breathed out as he shook his hands that were tightly bound to the bed, unable to cover his mouth once more.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Ilyong.” Goyo chuckled before setting himself in between Ilyong’s legs rubbing his hands up and down Ilyong’s thighs and placing his hands on Ilyong’s waist.

“Let me hear you this time.” Goyo sheathed himself fully into Ilyong, as Ilyong arched his back in pure pleasure, moaning without any muffling to mute his voice.

Goyo pounded well into Ilyong hitting his bundle of nerves at every moment that he sheathed himself inside and the sound he made would make anyone who heard it jerk off in delight. This boy he was inside of was beautiful and he couldn’t stress how much the sight of him turned him on. Ilyong in restraints, back arched, hair messed up and body glistening with sweat. The sounds were pure bliss, from the obscene tone of skin slapping on skin to the voices of Ilyong’s moans and Goyo’s grunts.

“Fuck, Ilyong malapit na ako.” Goyo breathed out as he held onto Ilyong’s waist, thrusting faster and harder into him, while Ilyong could only moan and breathe out cuss words at how good it felt to have Goyo being inside of him.

“Ako rin, Goyo. Just come inside me.” Ilyong breathed out as Goyo kissed him lustfully for a quick moment before going back to focusing on his actions. Ilyong became even closer as Goyo pumped his throbbing cock in time with his quick movements.

“Fuck!” Ilyong practically screamed as he let out his seed in pure bliss as Goyo moved even quicker into Ilyong reaching his end too with a loud moan. He rocked into Ilyong a bit more before pulling out as Ilyong pleaded due to overstimulation.

Goyo and Ilyong kissed lustfully once more yet at a slower pace than the rest as the former removed the latter’s restraints from the bed. Goyo massaged and kissed Ilyong’s red wrists and proceeded to hold his hands after.

“Shit, Ilyong. I’m sorry, masakit ba yung belts?” Goyo looked worriedly at Ilyong who only chuckled at Goyo’s sudden concern for the boy.

“No, okay lang naman. It turned me on.” Ilyong replied planting a kiss on Goyo’s cheek who was smiling and still holding his hands kissing them a few more times.  
Ilyong then moved to lay his head on Goyo’s chest before the elder draped his arm over the younger’s body and hold hands over Ilyong’s stomach.

“Thank you.” Ilyong spoke as the two intertwined hands to which Goyo kissed Ilyong’s hand before grinning and messing up the hair of the boy who lay on his chest. It was the smile.

“Thank you rin.” Goyo kissed Ilyong on the lips once more before playing with his hair as the younger played with their hands. It was also the smile.

“Kain tayo sa labas.” Goyo offered as the two had laid in silence for a few minutes.

“Sige, sunog pancakes na ginawa mo kanina, no?” Ilyong joked at Goyo who only opened his mouth in shock.

“Grabe ka.” Goyo chuckled at Ilyong who was smiling as well.

“Sige na, para parang first date na natin.” Goyo insisted pouting to maybe let Ilyong agree with him to have a brunch date.

“Pero wala akong damit, Goyo.” Ilyong chuckled as he found the face that Goyo made cute. It made his heart absolutely melt.

“Wear my clothes. They look good naman on you.” Goyo laughed with Ilyong until he sat up and kissed Goyo sweetly before staring at the boy.

“So first date?” Goyo smiled and lit up at Ilyong who nodded and kissed him sweetly once more.

“First date.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorna pangit ako magsulat ng smut okay i love u all imma be writing another fic soon so wait for it hehe  
> love, reese


End file.
